DESSIDERATA
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Todo comenzó por un deseo; una plegaria, llena de inocencia y esperanza, que se convirtió en una temible maldición de la que nadie se salvaría… ¿O sí?
1. El extraño

_**Yami Horus:**_ _(entro cantando despreocupadamente tocando un ukulele de juguete) ¡…y los muertos aquí la pasamos muy bien…! ¡…entre FLORES…! ¡…DE COLORES…! ¡Y…! (de repente noto al público lector y me voy a esconder con todo y mi ukelele portátil detrás de una silla) Ejem… qué vergüenza… Etto… (me aclaro la garganta y continúo) como podrán darse cuenta… acabo de leer _Puella Magi _así que… se me ocurrió un crossover y… ¡léanlo, pues! (Y dejen reviews, __lectores ingratos __TT0TT)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de _Shaman King _(en general, manga, anime continuación vmzcxsión edición especial, etc.) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Hiroyuki Takei… Y no, tampoco me pertenece Puella Magi MAdoka Máciga (Si así fuera, no tendría necesidad de matarme como burro, ni quemarme las pestañas, ni sería "estudiambre" ¿o sí?)_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1: El extraño**

Ciento veinticinco mil… ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Realmente Hao tenía todo ése poder? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Quizá tenía que ver con que Hao había sido el único humano en dominar las artes del misticismo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, asustados, impresionados (inclusive el mismísimo Len Tao se había quedado helado con la información), con Ciento veinticinco mil… ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Realmente Hao tenía todo ese poder? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Quizá tenía que ver con que Hao había sido el único humano en dominar las artes del misticismo…

–Si no saben qué hacer… yo yo puedo ayudarles...– se oyó una vocecilla. Los shamanes buscaron en todas direcciones al ser que les estaba hablando y, muy sorprendidos.

–¿Oyeron eso?– preguntó Horo Horo.

– ¿Oir qué?– contestó Ryuu quien tenía una expresión de confusión al iguial que los otros shamanes más adultos. Los más jóvenes miraron hacia todos lados, confundidos por el eco, y hallaron al dueño de esa voz: un ser pequeño y de color blanco titanio, con el cuerpo de una liebre, orejas de gato y cola de zorro, en cuya espalda se dibujaba un aro de color rojo sangre, igual que sus ojos– ...sólo hagan un contrato conmigo. Sólo díganme qué es aquello que más desean.

Sin aviso previo, y a gran velocidad, la cuchilla ultra fugaz de Amidamaru vino a arremeter contra este pequeño individuo sin ninguna piedad. El ser de color blanco salió vivo, pero no ileso, su pequeña pata izquierda tenía un ligero corte, que desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Aquello había sido tan sorpresivo y extrañamente agresivo de parte de Yoh, que incluso Amidamaru mismo deshizo la posesión de objetos para intentar interrogar a su amo; cosa que no pudo lograr; el joven Asakura continuaba intentando cortar a aquel ser.

–...Deberías saber que es imposible matarme… puedes intentarlo tantas veces quieras, y nunca lo lograrás...– dijo la criatura.– … encontrarán al individuo llamado Hao Asakura en aquél lugar al que se refieren como _sagrado, _estaré vigilando de cerca, por si necesitan algo de ayuda…

Los presentes se mantuvieron quietos; los adultos no comprendían qué era aquello que los más jóvenes podían ver y ellos no, mientras los jóvenes miraban al dueño de la espada legendaria con inquietud;. Yoh sólo miraba al suelo con la espada fuertemente apretada por su puño, ignorando totalmente los llamados de Amidamaru. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban dentro de sus cabezas, todas ellas queriendo salir al mísmo tiempo y no hallando la salida, estaban atoradas en la punta de sus lenguas, sus labios se movían, sus mandíbulas se separaban pero los sonidos no se emitían…

– Vámonos– díjo al fin Yoh– Debemos alcanzar a Hao en el territorio sagrado. Será mejor que se preparen, sus sirvientes estarán por todos lados, intentando impedirnos el paso.

– Espera Yoh– llamó Len Tao al tiempo que formaba su posesión de objetos– ...antes de ir con Hao… te pido que pelees conmigo.– El chino notó una ligera sensación de déjà vu en sus propias acciones (incluso podría jurar que podía visualizar momentos de una posible pelea con Yoh ocurrir en ese lugar… le pareció verlo reducir el tamaño de su posesión de objetos más poderosa y a sí mismo hacer lo mismo momentos después, habiendo comprendido que de esa forma todo su poder se concentraba en un sólo punto y el cómo ésta forma era más eficiente y destructiva… ) vió cómo Yoh no se sorprendió con ésto (como lo hicieron los demás) ni pareció cuestionar esas acciones en lo absoluto.

– Lo que estés pensando Len, no es un pensamiento tuyo. Sé que Hao te lo dijo.– Len abrió los ojos de par en par, el chino no había dicho a nadie (y estaba seguro que Basón tampoco) sobre la conversación que tuvo con Hao. Len se vió extrañado pero deshizo su poseción de objetos y se dispuso a seguir a Yoh al tiempo que éste comenzaba su caminar y pasaba de largo. Pudo escuchar a HoroHoro reclamar por información respecto a su conversación con Hao y a Ryuu llamarlo "insolente" por desafiar a Yoh… pero los ignoró.

–Yoh tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos.

Apenas se adentraron en el bosque vieron a los soldados X enfrentarse a Hao, varios de ellos perdiendo la vida en el intento; cuando la doncella Jeean estuvo a punto de usar sus poderes contra el amo del espíritu del fuego, Yoh le impidió el paso y evitó que ésta fuera muerta. ¿Cómo sabía que la doncella estaba ahí? La doncella de hierro, el aparato de tortura donde Jeean residía y se refugiaba, se hallaba oculta entre los árboles para salir en el momento preciso; nadie (ni siquiera los soldados X se habían percatado de su presencia, ellos suponían que la doncella seguía al cuidado de Marco, recuperándose de sus heridas)

Los grandes espíritus les permitieron la entrada al territorio sagrado, pasando todas las pruebas al primer intento con sólo imitar lo que Yoh hacía. Siguieron a Yoh y comprobaron la verdad en sus palabras, preguntándose, mientras avanzaban, cómo era posible que el joven Asakura supiera con exactitud cómo derrotar a cada uno de los sirvientes de Hao.

La llegada al territorio sagrado fue rápida, arribaron pocos minutos después que Hao. El shaman de fuego se vió verdaderamente sorprendido. No esperaba verlos ahí; pero no mostró sorpresa alguna.

– Supongo que no han venido a unirse a mi causa– comentó un animado Hao – Ni siquiera tú, querido hermano. Los shamanes recién llegados arremetieron contra el shaman de fuego, todos excepto por Yoh que no se movió, ni siquiera cuando Hao llamó al espíritu del fuego y, con una sola bola de fuego que creó una poderosa onda expansiva, mandó a todos los presentes a volar y chocar contra los pilares que rodeaban al lugar.

– Parece que sólo seremos tú y yo, hermano – dijo Yoh finalmente.

– Amo Yoh… ¿está seguro de lo que hace?– Yoh ignoró nuevamente a Amidamaru y se acercó a Hao

– ¿Planeas pelear tú solo?– cuestionó el gemelo mayor.

– Si es necesario, lo haré…

Hao parecía divertirse con las decisiones de su hermano, éste sentimiento que tenía… no lograba comprenderlo, pero parecía que algo dentro de él despertara para hacerle sonreír sinceramente… y, al mismo tiempo, parecía provocarle una profunda tristeza. Casi podía ver qué era, pero no lograba hacerlo, ese '_algo_' que le llenaba de confusión; describirlo era muy difícil… era como si intentara recordar un evento muy lejano, como intentar recordar la primera cosa que vió el día de su nacimiento en su primera vida… y tan irreal tan imposible como un sueño… era como sentir nostalgia por algo que nunca había pasado...

– Que así sea, pero...– Dicho ésto, conjuró el poder del espíritu del fuego y creó una barrera llameante a su alrededor justo en el momento en que los demás shamanes habíanse recuperado del terrible impacto contra los pilares. – … éste es un asunto familiar. Dejemos fuera a los intrusos.

Los demás shamanes miraron entonces, con horror cómo los gemelos peleaban, Hao había convertido su posesión en una espada similar a la de Yoh… pero el gemelo no tenía oportunidad contra Hao, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles; por cada golpe que propinaba Hao devolvía tres y bloqueaba con tanta facilidad que, básicamente, todo lo que Yoh hacía era defenderse. Finalmente, hubo un momento en que el menor de los gemelos cayó al suelo, Hao se acercó a él y le tomó del cuello.

– Pronto el señor Hao tomará de regreso su otra mitad– decía Opacho, quien estaba sentada sobre uno de los pilares

– ¡Cállate!– Exigió Manta, perdiendo la paciencia

–… y será un ser completo otra vez y tendrá de regreso todo su poder…– completó Opacho.

– ...te equivocas Opacho...– corrigió el shaman de fuego– … el sólo pensar que éste ser es mi otra mitad me repugna… es tan… humano… realmente no necesito de él… – Una imagen se dibujó en su mente, una imagen en la que extraía el alma de Yoh y la absorbía dentro de sí… pero no pensaba hacerlo, dejaría que el espíritu del fuego quemara esa imperfecta otra mitad...

Con su mano libre se dispuso a hurgar en el interior de aquel cuerpo y sacar el alma dentro de éste, para dársela como alimento al espíritu elemental bajo su mando; pero él mismo sintió una gran repulsión y pánico mezclados. Soltó su agarre en el cuello de su hermano y retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Tú… – Apenas pudo decir Hao– ¿Cómo es ésto posible…? ¿Qué cosa éres?– Yoh no se movió de donde había aterrizado; dejó escapar de sus labios lo que pareció una ligera risa y le miró a los ojos.

– Sólo un simple humano– respondió con una extrañamente melancólica sonrisa.

– No… ¿Cómo puedes existir sin un alma?– Los demás shamanes oyeron ésto y se helaron de la impresión. – Ni siquiera un zombie puede moverse sin un alma.

– El que mi alma no se encuentre dentro de mi cuerpo, no quiere decir que no la tenga– replicó con una sonrisa de lado el hermano menor.

– Si tu alma no está dentro de tu cuerpo, ¿Entonces dónde está?

– En un lugar seguro... – respondió simplemente con una sonrisa.–… al menos lo suficiente para salvarte y no morir en el intento. – terminada su declaración, tomó una bocanada de aire y llamó con potente voz– ¡Espíritu del fuego!– El espíritu, entonces, se materializó frente a él, sorprendiendo a todos los que ahí eran observadores– Ya es suficiente, has cumplido sin falta, pero se ha salido de control.– El espíritu del fuego asintió y lo tomó en su mano.

Particularmente, Opacho miró la "traición" del espíritu del fuego y temió lo peor, ¿mataría Yoh a su señor Hao? No podía permitir que eso pasara ¡le debía tanto a su señor Hao! Quería salvarle, pero no tenía el poder para enfrentarse al espíritu del fuego la fuerza ni física ni mental suficientes…

– ¡Se-señor Hao!– Llamó

–¿Qué es lo que más deseas?– escuchó una vocecita a sus espaldas– ¿Acaso es salvar al individuo llamado Hao?– la niña se giró y encontró al mismo pequeño ser que hubieran hallado horas atrás los jóvenes shamanes…– lo que sea que quieras y por lo cual darías tu vida, yo lo puedo conceder. Sólo haz un trato conmigo. Dime… ¿Qué deseas?

– Yo deseo… yo deseo...

_~CONTINUARÁ..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_._

**_Yami-Horus:_**_ Ok, espero que les haya gustado y si no... igual recuerden que para todo se escribe UN REVIEW que puede ser duda, SUGERENCIA, SIMPLE COMENTARIO, REGAÑO O AMENAZAS DE MUERTE (las últimas dos sin faltas de ortografía, errores de sintaxis ni fallas gramaticales) _

_Oki, hasta el próximo capítulo... que, como soy buena, ¡se los voy a subir en unos minutos!_


	2. Brujas y Demonios

**Capítulo 2: Brujas y Demonios.**

Hao no podía comprender lo que pasaba ¡El espíritu del fuego le pertenecía! ¡A él y sólo a él! El espíritu del fuego había estado bajo su mando por quinientos años… claro que… quinientos años atrás eran parte de un solo ser… ambos… ¡Pero era _él _ el único que controlaba al espíritu del fuego! ¡El gran y futuro Emperador Hao!

– Hermano...– Llamó Yoh desde la mano del gran espíritu elemental– ...terminemos ésto…– y añadió en voz baja– es demasiado triste...

– Cómo...¡¿Cómo has podido tomar el control sobre él?!

– Te lo diré todo pero… primero promete que dejarás ésta locura de lado… por favor...– pidió con un gesto de tristeza.

– Yoh ¡¿Qué significa ésto?!– exigió Lyzerg

– Lyzerg yo...– Yoh no pudo terminar de hablar, pues alcanzó a oír una vocecilla...

– ¿Qué deseas? – Yoh quedó petrificado… No era verdad… no podía ser verdad… – Apenas se giró en dirección a aquella voz vió una potente luz envolver a una niña diminuta y cambiar su aspecto.

– Deseo… deseo… – decía la niña mientras trataba de convertir su deseo de una idea abstracta a una oración...

– No… ¡No lo hagas!– Rogó Yoh, pero ella no escuchó. Le miró directamente, con enojo y determinación mezclados en sus ojos que amenazaban con romper en lágrimas

– Deseo el poder para derrotar al espíritu del fuego

– ¡¿Opacho, qué has hecho?!–La pequeña niña había sido reemplazada por una joven de su misma edad, los brazaletes de sus manos se multiplicaron hasta casi cubrir sus brazos, sus pies ahora protegidos con un par de botas rojas como su vestido, la cual habíase alargado y acomodado en la forma tradicional de un massai, su cabello rizado había crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda, y alrededor de su cuello colgaba una gema parecida al ambar que brillaba ligeramente con una luz dorada…

– ¡Debo salvar al señor Hao!– y se lanzó en contra de Yoh, su posesión de objeto no era vista, parecía que estaba atacando con sus puños desnudos, pero una terrible explosión de luz les hizo ver que ahora portaba un terrible poder.

– ¡Opacho detente!– pidió el gemelo menor.

– ¡Eso es Opacho! – alentó el gemelo mayor – Es bueno saber que, al menos, uno de mis lacayos es útil.

– ¡Yoh! – Llamaron los demás al ver a su amigo caer de la mano del espíritu del fuego, quien terminaría atrapado dentro de una esfera dorada, en la mano de una niña.

–Bien hecho Opacho...– elogió su amo, pero nadie pudo ver quién tomó la esfera de su mano, el objeto había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastros.

– ¿Buscas ésto?– La voz de Yoh la sorprendió, el susodicho ahora estaba sentado al borde de uno de los pilares– … que hayas deseado por el poder para derrotar al espíritu del fuego, no quiere decir que puedas contenerlo por siempre…– explicó el oji-negro con tristeza y severidad mezcladas en su voz

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo soy la única persona con el poder de hacerlo! ¡Nadie lo puede sacar de ahí, exsepto yo!– Afirmó la niña.

– Observa tu gema del alma… – Opacho miró al dije que colgaba de su cuello y notó la ausencia de la luz dorada y el cómo su color se volvía obscuro– ¿Kyubeei no te lo dijo, verdad? Aunque has combinado tus nuevos poderes con tus habilidades shamánicas, ésta esfera es parte de tus nuevos poderes… se mantiene en forma material mediante el poder que drena de tu gema del alma, si no dejas salir al espíritu del fuego, absorberá toda tu energía y-

–¡No me importa!– interrumpió ella– ¡Tu quieres destruir al señor Hao! ¡No te l permitiré!

– ¿Por qué querría matar a mi propio hermano?– respondió el muchacho, ignorando las preguntas y reclamos de los demás shamanes. – Opacho, por favor, deja salir al espíritu del fuego, antes de que el esfuerzo te…

– Pero… él dijo que estaría bien…

– Te mintió. Él dirá lo que sea necesario, por favor sólo...–No había parado de hablar, cuando la gema del alma se volvió completamente negra al igual que la esfera que tenía atrapado al espíritu del fuego; Oopacho se llevó la smanos al pecho, no es que sintiera un dolor real… pero esa era la forma instintiva para proteger su alma de la sensación que le había invadido de ser devorada por una bestia…

– No… no debía pasar ésto… – murmuró Yoh, mientras su gemelo y los otros admiraban cómo el cuerpo de la niña desapareció y la gema ennegrecida pareció transformarse enuna gigantesca carpa que los envolvió… al menos a los shamanes jóvenes. Silver, Calim, Ryuu y Fausto no podían ver nada de lo que pasaba, sólo vieron a los otros desaparecer... En el interior de la carpa, atestiguaron un mundo que parecía devastado, árido y lúgubre. Cubierto por una capa de polvo obscura… que luego fue tomando forma… una grotesca y monstruosa forma: éra como ver un esqueleto caminar, aún envuelto en sus propios fluidos y tejidos putrefactos que se alargaban tomando la forma de deformes tentáculos en el área de la espalda que buscaban todo a su alrededor para destruirlo (y había más de uno), también había alrededor criaturas parecidas a buitres y árboles secos que parec an esperar la oportunidad de desgarrar la piel de un ser vivo.

– ¿Q-qué es esa bestia…?– preguntó al aire Horo-Horo

– En éste caso, éstos son los familiares... – explicó Yoh, mientras otra voz se unía a su conversación. – La bruja debe hallarse en el centro...

– ¿Una bruja?– hizo eco el representante de la familia Tao, teniendo, por segunda ocasión en el día, un déjà vu, sentía que ya había tenido ésta conversación antes… y… por alguna razón sabía qué era lo que iba a decir la criatura…

– Las brujas son cúmulos de energía negativa que quedan al contaminarse las gemas del alma de los _populim magi._

– ¿Populum Magi?–Manta hizo eco– … eso… eso es latín… _Populum_… pueblo, personas...gente… _Magi_, magia… ¿la gente mágica?¿La gente de la mágia?

– Quédense aquí... – ordenó Yoh ¿Quedarse ahí? ¿no debían estar buscando una forma de salir de… donde fuera que estuvieran atrapados? Cuando se dieron cuenta, vieron al gemelo de Hao a omodarse los audífonos en osición y ser cubierto de pies a cabeza por plumas negras, que luego se desvanecieron para revelar una nueva apariencia. Sus ropas seguían siendo negras, pero la inscripción en su espalda había cambiado y se dibujaban una espada y una daga cruzadas como las manecillas de un reloj, los detalles anaranjados se volvieron rojos, sus acostumbrados audífonos ahora eran negros, en sus costados se apreciaba el dibujo caracteístico de la cara d eun reloj y de ellos salían plumas, como si un par de alas miniatura se hubieran pegado a los lados de su cabeza, sus brazos fueron cubiertos por marcas rojas en patones perpendiculares unas con otras, sin formar perfectos cuadros. Finalmente, las plumas que lo cubrieron se retiraron a la parte trasera de su espalda, donde se alinearon para formar un par de fuertes alas negras

Las criaturas a las que llamó "familiares" notaron su cambio y de inmediato comenzaron a atacarle. Amidamaru llamó procupado a su amo, (los shamanes adultos no podían ver aquello; pero, de alguna forma, los espíritus sí) y se preparó para ser usado en la posesión de objetos que nunca ocurrió.

Los demás shamanes no escucharon la indicación ni se molestaron en obedecerla. Con sólo ver a Yoh ser rodeado por esas criaturas esqueléticas prepararon su posesión y atacaron. ¡No podían dejar solo a Yoh! El jóven alado voló a penas se vió libre en direccion a una aterradora nube de tormenta, extendió sus alas en cuanto estuvo cerca y de éstas parecieron salir miles de espadas que disiparon la negrura y develaron algo que parcía ser una muñeca, una muñeca vudú con la figura de Opacho, conel cuerpo cubierto de costuras apretadas y las cuencas de sus ojos vacías, un gesto triste cosido en lugar de su boca y líneas rojas como sangre extendiendose como el camino ue recorre una lágrima del extemo de un ojo hasta la barbilla.

—Opacho... Perdona, no he podido evitar ésto, pero me conformaré con que sólo serás tú...— justo estaba a punto de atestar el último golpe, cuando Hao se presentó ante él.

—¡Hao! ¿Qué haces?

— Si hay alguien en éste mundo que me imprta, es mi pequeña Opacho... No te puedo permitir matarla— amenazante, dijo. El espíritu del fuego no estaba ahí, pero estaba acompañado de los demonios Senki y Goki.

—Hao, no hay tiempo para ésto. Esa criatura ya no es Opacho, es una bruja, y si no la destruimos se convertirá en un demonio. Opacho ya no existe ¡entiendelo!

Hao ordenó a sus sirvientes atacar a su gemelo, pero no pudieron hacer nada, con un movimiento en espiral las hipérbolas creadas por sus alas atravesaron los cuerpos de los demonios, dejandolos destruzados. Las alas de las que parecípan haber aparecido miles de espadas eran, en realidad, formadas por ellas. Cada pluma era la punta de una hoja afilada, podía ser una espada o una una daga... Y en conjunto eran letales.

Hao miró a los rstos de los demonios caer y estrellarse, ¿Cómo podían dos demoknios ser desttruidos en tan poco tiempo y por alguien como su gemelo? Aún tenía esta pregunta tayendo posibilidades a su cabeza, cuando notó la brisa que produjo el paso de su gemelo y escuchó cómo una espada venía a impactar contra un cuerpo...

La energía obscura desaparció. Instantáneamente se vieronennel territorio sagrado. Yoh y Hao aún estaban flotanto en lo alto (Hao ayudado por otro demonio suyo, de nombre Ahirutengu). Hao miraba, usualmente, a Yoh con interés, indiferencia, curiosidad incluso gracia... Pero ésta debía ser la primera vez que lo hacía con profundo odio.

— Hao... Yo...

— ¿Cómo pudiste matarla?

— Hao... Esa cosa ya no era Opacho, te lo he dicho dos veces. — el menor dijo ésto mirando unpequeño objeto negro en sus manos; su forma era parecida a la de un ajo, pero su supeficie era talisa y estilizada como la de una figurilla de hierro en una caja de música, y obscura como forjada de un tozo de noche. — Esto es todo lo que queda de ésa criatura. No hay alma, ni energía espiritual. Opacho desapareció desde mucho antes.

—¡Calla!— exigió el shaman de fuego al tiempo que golpeaba su mano para quedarse con el pequeño objeto. Yoh sonrió, parecía que iba a reír en algún momento.

— ¿Ves? ¡No eres un monstruo! Aún tienes corazón... Almenos suficiente para preocuparte pro una persona... — Hao le lanzó un golpe, y las alas desaparecieron, se esfumaron como polvo que se lleva el viento, e Yoh cayó a una muerte segura... De no ser por la oportuna intervención de Chocolove, quien le atapó en el aire.

— ¡Fausto!— con el llamado de Anna, el médico se apresuró a intentar curar cualquier malestar enel cuepo del Asakura, pero no halló nada... No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Parecía estar agotado, pero su cuerpo no respondía... Como si estuviera muerto...

Hao había aterrizado en un espacio más cercano a los grandes espíritus, admirando el objeto negro que había quedado tras la derrota de Opacho, en su mano derecha; y en la izquierda, el objeto que había arrebatado de Yoh al momento de darle el golpe: una gema color ambar, pero ésta no tenía el brillo dorado, parcía ligeamente opacada, como ensuciada por el tizne que deja el humo de las velas...

— Tienes a tu hermano en tus manos... — oyó a la pequeña criatura— ¿sabes? Podrías matarlo ahora... Si quisieras...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— cuestionó el enfurecido Hao. ¿Cómo se atrevía? En primer lugar, era culpa de éste ser que la pequeña Opacho estuviera muerta...

— Te sorprendiste d no hallar el alma de Yoh Asakura dentro de su cuerpo. Bueno, la tienes ahora. — Hao abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al objeto. ¿Su alma estaba dentro de aquélla joya? Si así era... Quiería decir que...

Contra su orgullo, se dirigió a donde estaba el cuerp de Yoh, los amigos de su hermano le miraron con desprecio y cautela, por lo que no notaron cómo el hippie comenzaba a reaccionar... Al llegar a su lado, Hao se arrodilló y colocó la gema al rdor de su cuello. Yoh abrió los ojos, algo débil

—Explíca qué está pasando...—pidiò Hao en el tono más calmado que pudo... Pero que terminó haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera las espaldas de los demás.

— Hao... Yo...

—Es muy simple— Yoh se tornó hacia la dirección de aquella voz.

— _Incubator_...

— Él hizo uncontrato conmigo. Pidió un deseo, y a cambio se convirtió en uno de los _Popullum Magi: Puer Magi _Asakura Yoh; arma preferente: combo de espada larga y espada corta;y, por lo que veo, habilidad especial: salto en el tiempo. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Yoh parecía haber recuperado toda su fuerza, cambió de apariencia nuevamente y se lanzó al ataque. Logró cortar a la cristura por la mitad... Sólo para ver cómo reaparecía en otro, como si una serpiente hubiera dejado atrás su piel comos señuelo.

— Ahora ya no puedes matarme... — dijo mientras comenzaba una rutina de aparecer y desaparecér que yoh siguió desesperadamente, hasta agotarse— Deberías pedir la _greedseed_ a tu hermano, tu gema del alma se está obscureciendo...

— Quizá, si fuera un humano, diría que esto es se desagradecido — declaró Incubator y se acercó a los otros shamanes— yo concedí su deseo, y así es comome paga: intentandomatarme.

— ¿quién demonios ers tú?— le cuestionó Len Tao con la lanza apuntando a su cabeza, pero la criatura permaneció inmutable.

— Yo soy uno de los _incubators _de éste mundo, mi nombre es Kyuubei. Y puedo conceder cualquier clase de deseo... Particularmente... Quería hacer un tato contigo... Hao Asakura...

—¡No!— intervino Yoh, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

— Yoh Asakura, comprende que tu hermano lleva consigo una carga de destino imprsionante, su potencial para ser un _Puer Magi_ essorprendente; de hacerlo, sería el más poderoso de todos... Gracias a tí.

— ¿A mí?

— no recuerdo haber hecho un trato contigo, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto antes... Pero llevas el poder de un Puer Magi, y tienes gran experiencia siendolo. Eso significa que haz regresado el tiempo varias veces... Haz hecho que los hilos del destino, de mushcos destinos, se conecten a Hao... Parece que haz visto la grandeza de su poder... ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en evitar su glorioso destino? ¿Acaso... Lo haz visto ya?

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Sólo he tratado de salvar a Hao!— gritó conlágrimas en sus ojos... Sin notar el rápido obscurecimiento de su gema del alma— he intentado... He cambiado los eventos de nuestras vidas... Repetí el mísmo año incontables veces... Repetí toda nuesta vida... Pensé que ésta vez lo lograríamos pero...

— ¡Yoh, detente!— ordenó Anna, al ver como unos hilos obscuros salían de la gema y envolvían a su prometido...

— ¿Acaso... No hay esperanza...?— Yoh sintió como su una daga se hubiera clavado en su corazón, sentía las energías obscuras enterrarse como miles de cuchillos en su cuerpo y también el cómo la realidad parecía transformarse en unabismo interminable...NLos demás shamanes apreciaron ésto como la formaciòn un capullo gigante.

— Esto es malo...— comentó Kyuubei— ...con todas las veces que volvió en el tiempo, su experiencia ha aumentado, ésta _greedseed _no se convertirá en una bruja... éste es el nacimiento de un demonio...

— Yoh...

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?— preguntó Lyzerg

— Sepan que si muren en aquél lugar sus cuerpos se perderán de la existencia, y sus almas no llegarán ni al cielo ni al infierno.

— Esun pequeño precio— comentó el Tao— Yoh no querría convertirse en un demonio... Antes muerto

— Sí, ése sujeto siempre dice que su mayor deseo es vivir en armonía...—añadió Horo Horo

— Si hiciean un trato conmigo, tendrían el doble de posibilidades de sobrevivir...

— Si mi torpe hermano no quiere que hagámos un trato contigo, es por algo. Es ingenuo, pero nada tonto.— luego se dirigió a los demás— ni piensen que me interesa salvar a Yoh, pero undemonio más poderoso que yo sería problemático.

— Bien...— comentó Kyuubei— tal vez cambien de opinion, unavez en el interior del capullo...

_CONTINUARÁ..._


End file.
